


Difficult

by z_tony_stark_z



Category: Avengers Assemble, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Doctor Strange, Alpha Hulk, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, F/F, Food, Gay, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Smut, The Machine - Freeform, mrpeg, tired, unknown father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_tony_stark_z/pseuds/z_tony_stark_z
Summary: fury ordered the avengers to take a test to see if there actually the gender they say they are.They take test and find some interesting news about tony that will probably end his whole career.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint/Tony, Hulk/Thor, Hulk/Tony, MJ/Peter, Ned/Peter, Peter/Tony, Steve/Tony, anyway - Relationship, fury/avengers, maybe, mj/fury, mj/tony, shuri/peter - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Becoming an omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy 🐸👶🏻👶🏻🐸👀😿☹️👄

It was a normal day until fury strolled in with his all mighty sass or should I say he stomped in but anyway he came in and said something that didn’t make me nervous “you all are taking a gender test now come with me now” is what he said I wasn’t scared because I knew I was a beta and that was good.

So now me and my team were all squished together in this small elevator fury kind of left us so we all started to scramble after him like he was our mother.

I could tell all the alphas in the room or elevator were very fucking nervous me and Clint are pretty calm we’re both betas we’re panicking but no one can notice cause well gender. 

Suddenly it dinged and we all ran out and breathing in fresh air I stood up properly and started to follow after my team cap gave me the warning eyes to not step in front of him so I just stood behind him.

Hulk went first then it was me I let out a breath trying to calm my self down and sat on the hard chair that won’t do any good for my back.

After I hat felt like forever the guy finally finished and I stood and and quickly hid behind Steve Thor smiled and stood besides Steve showing of his grin at me I rolled my eyes.

By now everyone was done and we were all chilling in this area there a lot of blankets and pillows I never knew shield could be a happy place.

I snuggled up against the pillows and let out a calming breath.

Suddenly my eyes shot open and I looked around I could hear laughing and someone teasing me “no surprise he’s a omega” fury said as he laughed out loud walking down the bright narrow hall ways.

The door opened and I jumped in fright Steve chuckled and patted my shoulder he stood up and walked over to fury starting a conversation.

“What do you think is gonna changed if we u know” I jumped not noticing Clint was there but calmed down and started to inspect my palms “I don’t know anything could happen” I said as I looked up at the blond Clint sighed and looked down.

“Okay avengers please sit down and do not freak out” fury said hulk tensed a little bit and Steve didn’t move a muscle.

“So this test shows what gender you are and your all alphas” fury said with a sad sigh we all shout a happiness until fury put his hand up “except one of you” he said we all froze in shock “Well who is it” Clint asked a little bit angry.

Fury signed and looked at me that when my throat tightened knowing I was the omega “it’s tony” fury said with one last sigh as he looked at all of us.

“Well how are we going to deal with this we’ll need to breed him and take care of him” Steve said all of my friends nodded there heads I looked down some tears flowing freely down my face unwanted tears.

“Well I’ll will make it better I have this medicine that will make him into a proper omega and give him all the omega features that you would all want” fury said with a proud sigh the sadness suddenly gone. Shivers went down my spine as Steve rubbed my back I was tired.

“How fast will it work” Thor asked looking interested hulk as well and basically everyone.

“Well I have this machine if I put him in that for 20 minutes and then let him sleep all night then it will do the same thing the medicine does just quicker but you have to make sure he doesn’t wake up” fury said as he looked at me with no slight of concern.

“We’ll do that” Steve said smiling I gritted me teeth “but I don’t wan’t it” I said regretting it not even a second after as all the disapproval stars that were shot in my direction.

“You don’t get a say in this tony now we’re is this machine fury” Steve said politely.   
  


Fury nodded and grabbed my hand gently and told my team to back of saying I need space and no one could be in the room when I do the ‘treatment’.

I’m so mad right now I know that in this world omegas literally have no rights and it’s hard for a beat but worse for an omega I don’t want kids and to be a sex slave none of that I have ever wanted.

fury pushed me in this room and told me to get dressed in a hospital gown I blushed and tried to cover up my body when getting dressed because there was 30 people out side of this room and a big mirror between us.

“Please lay in the machine” some person said I looked over with fright clear in my eyes but no one seemed to care or notice so I sighed sadly and walked over to the machine I laid down why this is actually really soft and-

Then everything went black......

Everything felt different I don’t understand i tried to open my eyes but they were heavy I could hear whispering on each side of the bed I was laying on I groaned and suddenly the room went quiet finally my eyes not feeling like big boulders I opened them to see my teammates in front of me. 

And fury just great.

I snuggled into the blankets hiding my face a little bit “what’s happening” I asked but my eyes went wide when I noticed my voice was much more feminine I looked around panicked but calmed down when Thor started to pet my head.

fury sighed his one eye didn’t leave my body he stood up and put his hands in his pockets “Well the machine worked wonders better than I expected now I have to go Maria is calling me” fury said I gulped and nodded my head slowly hiding myself in the blankest.

”oh by the way Tony your pregnant it’s what the machine does and it will connect you to your true omega natures” my eyes went wide and field with tears I heard Clint gasp and sit on the bed so he doesn’t faint Steve clenched his hands into fists and glared at fury for answers.

”whos the father fury tell me tell Tony” fury smiled and evil smile “you’ll fine out later and the guy will be pretty pissed” and that was it because fury walked out and we were left in the room alone.

suddenly Natasha got a genuine smile on her face “I’m doing the clothes for tony for now on” she said as she walked in my closet coming back 2 minutes later with a green and purple baggy jumper and some black baggy pants right now it was in the middle of winter and it was freezing.

I slowly got up with some help from Thor and grabbed the soft clothes I put them to my chest and waddled to my closet and shut the door quickly.

I looked down at my body to notice all my muscle was gone I had slim legs not and a curvy hips I gritted my teeth as the tears fell and hit the floor making no sound.

Quickly I took of the hospital gown and was about to put on the jumper and realised I already had a large bump on my stomach my eyebrows came together confused my hand hovered over the bump I shook my head and put my jumper on then the pants.

fury must of made me 5 months pregnant that dick he probably knew I could of had and abortion if I took the tablets I made but now if I did that someone would have to take the baby out of me.

I tried to walk but ended up waddling to the door you could see the bump clearly I already knew that my friends or I guess pack now knew I was 5 months pregnant because I heard fury out there again telling them and then walking away.

I opened the door and was met with concerned faces asking if I was alright and needed to sit down I rolled my eye and smiled a bit and let them help me sit down.


	2. Difficult times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts to learn the difficulties being an omega while a certain sorcerer finds something about himself and turns out it’s fury’s fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last chapter has some spelling mistakes I’m not the best at spelling
> 
> And this chapter is kind of short

It’s been a long couple of days eating a lot of food and sleeping that was basically it.

I waddled to my bedroom my hand on the bottom of my growing stomach Bruce said he’ll do an ultrasound in a couple of days so I was looking forward to that.

I opened my bedroom door and closed it letting out a breath I looked around the dark room my eyes creased in confusion and and annoyance I went to put the light on but something grabbed my arm and pulled me to there chest.

I gasped and tried to get out of there hold but I got no luck they were much stronger than me I gritted my teeth and bit there arm they yelped but didn’t let go “who are you let me go” I said the person chuckled his hand slowly going to my butt he griped my ass my hands tightened around his back I could feel his hot breath against my ear I groaned in annoyance and tried to bite him again but he moved his arm. 

I whimpered no I don’t want this no please god no. The guy started to pull down my pants as I struggled more and more I said stop multiple times but he didn’t budge I gritted my teeth in Frustration.

“You smell so goood” the guy moaned in my ear and that’s was it became now I could smell my self I’ve smelt this before when I was younger from my mum and then dad and mum were locked in a room for a week and I would ask Jarvis multiple times why they wouldn’t come out.

I’m on heat.

Fuck my life.

(Doctor strange POV)

I sighed in annoyance when I noticed two other kids following me I shut the door with a flick of a finger and sat down on a chair my head leaning back I let out a sigh my eyes closing breathing in the fresh air. 

lately I’ve been getting more agitated and being much more snappy I have no clue why I’ve been like this it’s like I’m missing something like someone took something from me i can’t explain it but-

my eyes shot open I think I know.

I flew over to the old books sitting in the shelf and grabbed the one i needed I flipped through the pages as fast as I could and found the page. 

_if and alpha is getting agitated very easy and snappy there mate is probably pregnant with out them knowing and if the alpha does not know who there mate is then they will have to find out if your an alpha and reading this you probably have a pregnant mate with out knowing good luck._

_(I know this is cringy)_

I gritted my teeth just great.

I looked around and quickly put the book back in its original place and stomped out of the room ‘I’ve never wanted to be a father and I know 100% that book wasn’t lying because none of the books in Sanctum Sanctorum lie’.

maybe it’s fury fault because he did come to visit 5 minutes ago and I could tell he took some of my you know what.

I gripped my hands into fists there’s a reason I never wanted children it’s to dangerous for an omega so many bad spirts and evil beings would come after the poor omega and I would never want someone to go through that.

but someone is pregnant with my child and it’s fury’s fault.

he’s so dead.

(at shield headquarters)

  
tap tap tap

One pale hand moved to try and open the door but with no success the 17 year old boy sighed in Frustration he turned around and looked around spotting no one he turned back and blew the door open he quickly scrambled in and picked up the door trying to make it look not broken.   
  


“Shouldn’t have done that” the boy mumbled to himself he jumped when he heard a laugh turning around the boy was met with the face of nick fury the boy gulped and put on an innocent smile “Parker I thought you knew better” fury said the boy named Parker wait no Peter smiled a little bit and stood frozen in the middle of the room rambling and apologising on and on.

the balled man rolled his eyes and put his hand on peters shoulder “it’s fine anyway why are you here” fury asked as he turned around walking around his desk and sat down in his chair with a relieved sigh.

oh um I was looking for me stark have you seen him I’ve tried to contact him but I couldn’t” Peter said as he looked at fury for answers fury cocked his head a little but not knowing how to explain the situation.

”well it’s complicated Peter you see we found out Tony is an omega so now he’s doing omega things” fury said no wanting to make it disgusting because Peter was to young.

peters eyes brows came together his face looked angry and confused “you mean he’s pregnant now did he have a choice” Peter said alarmed his stance not so awkward now more like he was going to dash out of here in a second.

Fury chuckled “your a smart boy and yes 5 moths and the reason he’s 5 months pregnant well to say it shortly the baby was already growing so I just planted it in Tony’s stomach” Peters eyes went wide he looked at fury in disgust and stormed out of the room not saying anything.

Fury laughed when He heard Peter foot steps running down the hallway the man looked down at the papers that were in first of him he picked one up and started to read it.

it was about 20 minutes later that fury looked around and got up he walked over to a table and started to make some coffee humming a room he didn’t realise there was now a tall man standing in the middle of the room with a angry expression on his face he looked pissed like he was going to knock out fury right then and there.

fury turned around fright came upon his face as he stepped back but it vanished when he realised why he’s here “you found out didn’t you” fury laughed out loud and turned back to his coffee not caring about the fuming man behind him suddenly everything disappeared and now he was in this room that looked like glass he turned around to see strange doing a spell in his hands.

out of no we’re the magic was shot at him this green cord wrapped around him and struggled and yelled but no one came for his rescue.

fury turned his back to the angry sorcerer and gulped “who is it who are they why did you do this what the fuck fury” strange shouted at him fury just glared at the taller man but that resulted in the green strings squeezing him fury gasped in pain and out of breath.

“It’s to late you can’t do anything now” he said as his head slowly moved to look the sorcerer in the eye doctor strange glared at him but fury didn’t look like he was scared or like he cared “you do know it could hurt the person” strange said his hands tightened into fists which squeezed fury more.

fury let out breath and chuckled “the kid deserves it” and that was that because Stephan dropped they crazy man on he floor and left not giving a shit when he heard fury shouting after him to not leave him behind. 

  
  


(this is the end of this chapter sorry it’s really short I didn’t know where to start of again I promise the next chapter is going to long well I hope) 

(and I also know this chapter was shit I’ll try better on chapter three and thank you for the kudo) 


End file.
